She Was Always Mine
by forensicsfan
Summary: An interesting perspective on Sara from a little furry friend. NSR.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. As always, coffee for George and Jorja is on me.

**Author's Note:** This is an idea that just hit me and is based upon living with MacGyver the Wonder Cat.

* * *

She had always been mine. Other than a vague recollection I had of a tiny room with bars, this tall willowy brunette had been all mine. I had her trained well too. Most of the time I had a nice big cozy bed to myself; save for those few hours she attempted to get some sleep. I knew she really didn't want to sleep; she was merely playing dead so that I could hone my hunting skills on her fingers and toes as they poked out from her covers. I know she meant well with all of those little jingly balls and furry mice, but her lightning quick reflexes as she jerked her hands and feet back under the covers were much more enticing prey. 

Every once in a while she would bring someone home. Some of them I liked and some I really detested. I'm still not really sure why she scolded me so harshly for climbing that skank Hank's leg; I mean, couldn't she tell that there was the scent of another woman on him? Besides, he clearly didn't like me; every time she left the room, he kicked at me.

There were a few others that came once and never came back; she'd sent them packing herself when they'd gotten a little too friendly. I was standing there just waiting to help if things got out of hand; but her self-defense skills are exceptional. I only wish I had the ability to put a well place knee in the groan area of some of these losers the way she could.

There was a really long period of time that when she came home, she seemed so sad. Clearly she missed me; I mean with the hours she was out of my domain, how could she not? She was always glad to see me, scooping me up despite my protests and bestowing foo-foo names on me like 'furry-fuzz', 'Mr. cuddle-fuzz', and even the most embarrassing of them all, 'fluff butt'. Ok, so honestly, it's sort of cute and she does feed me rather well, especially when I climb on her and put a well placed paw on her lip while she's pretending to sleep. I've found that this particular technique works even faster when I dip my paw in my water dish first.

I always thought that it would be just me and her; I mean didn't she bring me here to serve me? I never imagined she needed help taking care of me.

First was that Grissom fellow. I could tell that she liked him; but I wasn't sure how to let her know that he was on the verge of having a heart attack every time he walked into my house. The man looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was ready to burst. I wasn't really sure why he should have this sort of reaction towards her because he always seemed a little calmer when I sat on his lap. I think he didn't quite know what to make of her and while I could understand that myself at times, I at least knew what to do with her.

Then there were Greg, Warrick, and Nick. They always seemed to come together or at least in pieces of the group; never really by themselves so much. I really liked all of them. They'd play with me, toss my toys around and make things challenging so I could show off just how agile I was in case one of them got out of line with her. They never did though and I could tell by how happy she seemed when they were around that these were some of the good guys.

They always used to come together, but one day Nick came alone. I was rather excited about that because he always seemed to make time for a nice scratch behind my ears or a good belly rub, but this time, he didn't seem so interested in seeing me, he was very interested in seeing her.

I could tell something was different this time; that maybe I'd better keep a close eye on things just in case I needed to pounce to help her if he got out of hand. It's terribly difficult to pay attention to them though with all of the movement on the TV screen; I just can't help myself, one of these days, I will find a way to get in there and catch those damn birds.

Uh, but I get ahead of myself.

Like I said, things seemed to be a little different this time; what with him coming over all by himself. I could tell she was excited about it; she'd even cleaned out my litter box for the occasion and had scolded me about tracking it all over the carpet. I had half a mind to tell her that if she'd just buy a better brand it wouldn't be a problem, but somehow she didn't understand the intonation of my meow and she simply patted me on the head.

When he showed up, I could tell that he'd made an effort; he smelled different. I could tell that she picked up on it too; and she seemed to like it. I was very excited about the fact that he'd brought some lovely pink tulips for me, but I was a little confused when she scolded me for trying to climb up on the counter to taste them. I'll have to get them later when she's not paying attention. For now, I'll just go curl up in my favorite spot in the middle of her overstuffed chair and watch.

Damn them for making salmon and not sharing. I'm not sure what it is that I've done to punish me like this. Although, they seem rather oblivious, I might just be able to make a move since they seem to be staring at each other in a way that makes me wonder what this is all about.

Just when I'm ready to slowly pull myself off of the chair, she's already cleaning up the dishes and stowing the leftover salmon in that cold place that I call the fortress. There are so many delectable things that she puts in there and if I could just figure out how to open it, I'd dine like a king.

Back to those birds on the screen.

They turned the TV on, which I always find highly entertaining, and I completely lost track of what was going on with the two of them. I mean, if you were taunted with hummingbirds and delicious little songbirds, how could you turn away?

Well, apparently I should have been paying attention because the birds suddenly disappeared from the screen and I noticed some interesting noises coming from her and him. I was a bit alarmed at first; I mean, it looked like he was devouring her the way I'd like to get a hold of one of those little birds, but unlike the birds, she seemed to be enjoying it.

I really felt like I needed to keep an eye on him, just to make sure she didn't need my help. I was very stealth in my approach as I followed them down the hallway, finding an interesting array of clothing on the way. I've always found it amazing how humans have the ability to shed all their outerwear.

I'm met with a rather curious site and I've decided for the time being that I'll just lie low on the carpet at least until the bed stops moving so much.

I have to say that I'm rather impressed with Nick's agility and stamina and my Sara can certainly keep up with him; but they also seem to tire easily and it isn't too long before I can tell that they are sleeping.

I suppose I'll let them rest for a while; but it's only a matter of time before one of them sticks their toes out from under the covers.

_**The End**_


End file.
